JADE
by Toothlesssal
Summary: Follow team Junia Acacia, Aurelius Censor, Daniella Prism, and Elise Fuchs through their time at Beacon and beyond. Between interactions with teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, slicing up angry Grimm, or just attempting survive classes, it could get interesting. Special thanks to smstanton for his help.
1. Chapter 1,1 The Engineer

**A/N: This exists in the world of RWBY created by RoosterTeeth.**

Aurelius intro.

Aurelius stepped off the ship. The sun burned his eyes, so he put his hand over his brow to shield them from the harsh glare. The almost scalding heat was torturous, so he started to shed his jacket. The impact he felt was almost pleasant, but the feeling of his head smashing into the ground was not. 'crunch' Either the concrete beneath him cracked, or his skull did, he couldn't tell at that moment.

'What was that? Was that a goliath.' His mind trying to orient itself and process what had happened.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked. Although in his current state, the question was almost inaudible.

"Huh?" Aurelius blinked to get his bearings back, his vision blurred for some reason that escaped him, at first. 'Glasses, where, I need those.' He realized after a few moments of staring blankly into space. "Umm, do you see my glasses anywhere?"

"Oh, those are your glasses lying on the ground there?" She asked, pointing to said glasses.

"Yeah…" He exhaled.

"Are you going to pick them up?"

"I don't want to risk kicking them around like a cartoon character and scratching the lenses. My friend should be back in a minute. I could probably get her to hand them to me, reduce the risk of damaging them." He sighed. His head was tilted upward, and it appeared to Yang that he was staring at her chest.

"Like what you see?" She said with a sly look. He was more staring off into space, not focusing on what his eyes were pointed towards, not that he could discern fine details right now, more just general shapes and colors.

"Probably, I don't know. I don't think my friend is returning any time soon. Would you mind helping me?" He spoke defeatedly, with his best lost puppy look.

She bent down to pick up the glasses, and decided to have some fun with him.

"If I do something for you, you will owe me."

"Naturally, I would expect nothing else. What can I do for you?"

"You will find out later." She returned the sentiment, and placed the glasses on his face. He flinched at the contact, expecting her to hand them to him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I just… I'd rather not get into it." He avoided looking at her, finding the ground to be a comfortable place to rest his gaze. Shaking off the memory and looking back up, dumbstruck at the attractiveness of the female standing over him.

"Yeah, I have that effect on people." Her hand extended to aid him.

Aurelius reached for the hand, and she pulled him up. He shook his head to try to clear the growing headache. Standing five feet eight and one-half inches, he was eye level with her.

She examined him as he stood, eyes pouring over his frame. "I thought you would be taller."

"I thought I would be too." He retorted with a glint in his eyes. "Thanks for helping me up. I don't think I have introduced myself yet. I'm Aurelius."

"I'm Yang, Aurelius." She rolled the name around in her mouth. "That is quite a long name. Let's find you a nickname, shall we."

"I don't…" He replied, but was disrupted before he could finish the thought.

"Hmmm," She thought for a moment before deciding on, "Ar, meh. Air, hmm, Aur… Clumsy!"

"Clumsy? You ran into me!"

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense…" She concentrated with narrowed eyes.

Weiss had returned to find her friend the scene witness rather displeasing to her.

'Is he hitting on her? He wouldn't do that, would he. He should know better. Does he know who uplifted him from his… hmph. Insolent… I need to do something about this.' She was a little threatened by the fact that the female he was talking with seemed to have more in the way of physically attractive features than she did.

"You know what, Air is probably a good name for you." She conceded.

"I guess, airhead, it doesn't really matter to…"

"What, you think I will have you on my mind?"

"I-I don't have a clever response to that."

The platinum heiress approached the two, her practiced grace more forced than natural at this moment. She cleared her throat as she approached gaining their attention.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long." She replied sarcastically.

"Do you know who he is?"

"He said his name was Air." More sarcasm from the buxom blonde.

"I am confident he did not say that. Certainly, he would not want to deal with someone like you." A hint of malice entered her voice.

"I might consider you a friend, but you do not control my actions." His soft-spoken words were drowned out by what was escalating into a shouting match, and his mouth pursed in an anxious fashion.

"If you are so certain, why was he staring at me and drooling?" The brawler challenged.

"I wasn't drooling, for the record." He interjected.

"He needed to stay to send a message." The irritated heiress retorted. "Just stay away from him in the future. I know he doesn't want to be see with, you."

"Make me." The two words from the fiery dragon set off the usually composed Weiss. Before she could speak again Ar raised his voice.

"Please don't make a scene." A heavy sigh and gritted teeth drove his point. Upon realizing how much the argument had escalated, both turned beet red.

"Sorry, I may have let my temper get the best of me. We cool?" The blonde scratched the back of her head.

"Hmph."

"Suit yourself, catch ya later, icy." She shrugged and winked at Ar. He waved as she turned to walk away.

"My name is Weiss, dolt." The heiress replied under her breath, full of venom.

"Wasn't talking to you sweetie." She said over her shoulder as she swaggered away. Ar laughed at the fuming heiress.

"You! How could you not realize what you were looking at? Did you imagine a Goliath flattened you? I understand your basically blind without your glasses, but don't you proclaim to be incredibly intelligent?"

"Somewhat difficult to focus when you have a concussion. I'm fine by the way."

A few moments of angry tension passed before she recovered her composure.

"Nonetheless, I didn't like the look of her. She seems… unsavory." She stared daggers at the blonde as she walked away.

"Fair enough." He shrugged and headed to the Beacon's entrance.

 **A/N: Hope you like this. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for your time!**


	2. Chapter 1,2 The Shield

Elise stepped off her transport, already suffering a bit of homesickness magnified as she surveyed those around her. Even with its problems Menagerie was still home. People were kinder than those she had encountered in Vale. None of that changed the fact that she needed to do this, she needed to be here. So, she pressed on. Her mind wandering to the going away party her family threw for her. It was then that she was presented with a new great-shield, emblazoned on it was a light blue shield knot instead of her father's solar cross.

"Remember what I taught you, and that we love you and are proud of you." Her father had said as he embraced her for the last time before she left for Beacon.

"Be careful sis, most of the world is not as accepting as here." Her brother patted her on the back.

As much as she did not want her brother's words to be true, she accepted that they were. Angry protesters surrounded the route she took from the landing platform to the entrance.

'Are all humans like this?' She pondered, having never encountered anyone other than a Faunus.

She respected people's freedoms, but wished the protesters lining the path just were not there. Not all Faunus were in the White Fang and not all Faunus wanted to use violence to prove they were equal. She wished all of this prejudice would go away, from both the White Fang and the humans.

'I'm not like those monsters, I just don't want to be judged for what I am. Why can't they just leave me alone.'

Unwilling to answer their taunts, she resolutely walked right on by. Possibly due to the plate armor she wore on her shoulders and torso, funnily enough complemented by a light blue skirt, or the massive shield and single edged battle axe/coil gun which dwarfed even her body, they decided to limit their actions to jeers and other obscenities. One person she could identify as a Beacon Student, was none other than Cardin Winchester... seemingly prone to forgetting his own name given his name-tag.

'Menagerie was so much better.' She thought for the second time. She dropped to the ground from a searing pain in her ears.

"Didn't you hear me you animal freak?" Her assailant growled.

"I-Owwww, Please, let me go. I've done nothing to you."

"But your kind has." He spat, pulling his fist back to strike her. She braced for the impact, but felt nothing.

"Really?"

"What?" She heard her attacker question and let her go.

"Really?" A short blonde male had approached the scene with a sadistic smirk. Yeah, the concussion was definitely affecting his judgement.

'Is he going to help him?' She worried.

"You are going to assault another student?"

"I'm just trying to have a little fun."

The other was not expecting what would come next, and he was now on the ground, again. Luckily, he managed to avoid cracking his skull on the ground this time.

"Not so high and mighty now. I'm Cardin, don't mess with me enjoying myself next time." He gloated and kicked him in the side.

"Ngh."

"Are you gonna get in my way again?"

"Yes." He said defiantly, the smirk returning.

Cardin put a boot on his chest and started to press down.

"ARE you gonna….?" He stopped to see his original prey was more of a predator.

'My turn now.' She regained her composure after a few moments to turn her attention on her attacker.

He saw her now at her full, intimidating stature. Her eyes narrowed and her axe lifted, ready to strike. He turned and fled before she could step in his direction. With that dealt with, Elise located the one who had aided her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, kneeling and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Because, I like the pain. I don't know. I didn't like the look of him, maybe?" He replied with a pained smile.

"Are you a masochist?"

"Possibly?" A pained laugh escaped him.

"Ok, well, let me help you. It's the least I can do." She was glowing light blue now as her semblance activated.

"Thanks, I'm Aurelius. Are you ok?" He was still clutching his side, but the pain was dulling.

"Yes, I am ok. I should be thanking you, and I am Elise." She extended a hand to help him to his feet, pulling him up with a grunt.

"Eh, no problem. We are supposed to help people right. Oh, for the record I might have a concussion from something that happened earlier today." He fumbled through the sentence.

"So that is your excuse for being beaten by that dullard?"

"Yup."

Elise looked at her watch to see the time and panicked slightly. "I need to get checked in. I will see you later?"

"Y-Yeah, see you later." He waived.


	3. Chapter 1,3 The Chemist

Junia intro,

'I shouldn't be here.' Junia observed those surrounding her. Every last one of them had the same muscle tone, but just more of it than she did. She knew her legs were strong from the years of dance lessons, but to those surrounding her she looked as if she could be blown away by a light breeze. An audible sigh escaped her, and she prayed that no one had heard it. Those around her continued to converse amongst themselves and seemed to ignore her for the most part, much to her releif.

'Why did I want to become a huntress? I am nothing compared to these people, especially that girl who looks like she could kill me in one hit. She is bigger than half the guys here!'

A slight jolt shook the craft as it touched down on the landing platform. Watching the others exit she noted a massive female wolf faunus, a girl with a white overcoat and bow, a male with black hair and interesting choice of clothing, and finally a pink clad and orange haired female who was buzzing around the male. Junia waited for the others to stand and move to the exit before following behind them. She was the last to disembark the craft, most of the others now milling about in the courtyard. It took a few moments for the cooler weather of Vale made itself known. A slight wind made her shiver. The dress she wore, usually comfortable clothing in the seaside climate of Menagerie, offered little in the way of protection here. She had prepared for this however with a hoodie and jeans in her pack. Now, she needed to find a suitable place to change.

'My legs feel stiff, at least I know how to remedy that. Thank you dancing classes. Now, I need to find a place to do that…' Luckily, a decently secluded spot was not far from where the landing pads were. The stiffness provided a decent distraction from the discomfort provided by Vale's climate, observing the grounds as she walked to her chosen destination.

'This place is gorgeous. I wonder who designed it.' She had picked a spot that was near a fountain and some arches that would allow her to stretch without being gawked at, not that she considered herself particularly attractive, but still.

She reached over her head and grabbed her right wrist, leaning herself to the left until she felt the muscle relax, then she did the same for her other side. Her back popped.

'Ahhhh, that's better.' Something caught her eye as she bent herself backwards to stretch her abdominal muscles. She enjoyed that stretch so much she let her eyes wander around those across the courtyard from her.

'By the broken moon... what am I doing here?' Feeling like a sheep among wolves... or at least a child amongst adults she couldn't help but feel a bit envious, especially of the white-haired female with a rather menacing looking blonde flanking her.

'At least I have more curves than she does… That is Weiss Schnee isn't it. If they don't have curves and muscle, then they have money.' She bent over at the waist and put the top of her head on the ground.

To Junia this seemed like a competition for who had the best, most athletic figure, and she was being defeated handily by those she saw, save for the one poor guy vomiting.

'At least I can keep my lunch down… and I didn't get a concussion from being run over by a careless person. Things are looking up.' She giggled a little as she watched the blonde get flattened by one of the girls she recognized that was on her flight. A cloaked figure entered her view before vanishing into the crowd, indistinguishable from the rest.

"Hey!" Junia jumped a little as she heard a voice from behind her. The guy that was vomiting approached her with a goofy smile and a wave.

"Please don't sneak up on me." She was annoyed at the fact that someone might have been watching her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He scratched the back of his head.

"You didn't frighten me. I was just surprised, and it seemed like everyone else was in the courtyard anyway."

"Well, I am Jaune, Jaune Arc, short sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." He flexed his bicep.

"Do they?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and scowling, obviously put off by his statement.

"Of course, they do!"

"Right."

"Yeah, ladies love confidence."

"Sure." She was growing tired of this conversation.

"Exactly, I didn't catch your name."

"Junia." She answered, not wanting to be rude, but looking for an escape from the conversation. "I need to go get checked in. See you later I guess."

"I hope so." He winked at her, reading her reaction completely wrong.

'I really hope I don't run into him in the future.'


	4. Chapter 1,4 The Theif

Daniella Intro.

Daniella shook herself from her stupor just in time to avoid the crew checking for stowaways. Her black cloak concealing her form as she crept behind stacks of crates headed for Beacon academy.

'Pay for a ticket they said, nah, stowing away is easier, cheaper, and more fun.' She mused as the hapless and inattentive guards failed to notice her. The clunk of landing gear deploying, and silencing of engines signaled that the craft had touched down.

'Time to sneak out the back.' A coin clinking to the ground provided enough of a distraction for her to exit the ship and blend in with the others leaving from the front exit. Aside from her rather attractive figure and abilities as a thief, she could hardly be distinguished from anyone else if she wished not to be seen. The cloak that fell down her back and stopped just shy of the ground also allowed her to pass for a male, so long as she didn't speak.

'Why are guys so stupid?' A mountain of a student had flattened someone much smaller than he was. She just shook her head. A female had slumped to the ground in front of her. 'How did I not notice her sooner.'

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." The girl replied.

Daniella merely raised an eyebrow at the red caped girl.

"I'm Ruby by the way." The girl got to her feet.

"Daniella."

"Have you seen a blonde girl with a brown duster on? She is my sister and I am trying to find her."

"I can't say I have, but I'll keep an eye out." Her tone flat as she did not mean the words she spoke.

"Thanks!" Ruby spoke excitedly.

"I gotta go. See you around."

"Yeah, see you around."

'Ugh, what was her problem. Oooh, who is that?' She spied a very muscular female. 'But even with those muscles, damn. Let's get to her.' Crossing the courtyard, she checked her scroll. 'A message from my brother. What could he want?'

"Hey sis, heard you made it into Beacon. Shame you didn't tell me, I could've flown you there. Ah, never mind. You still owe me for using our score to feed those kids. I'll be by sometime this semester, and you better have the cash."

Daniella almost threw her scroll on the ground, but she resisted the urge and just stamped her foot instead.

'What a prick. I try to help some kids, who are in the same position as we are, but can't fend for themselves, and what do I get? An angry brother. Nope, not gonna' let this ruin my day.' She shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Elise had approached her.

"Woah, how did you sneak up on me?"

"You were distracted. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I am Elise Fuchs. It's nice to meet you." The wolf Faunus extended her hand.

She accepted the handshake. "Daniella. And yeah it is nice, you seem to be the only normal person here."

"That's good, I think. Anyway, what do you think of Beacon so far? It's stunning isn't it?" The Valkyrie motioned around the campus.

"It's nice." The rogue shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, what was that about earlier?"

"Hmm?" She gave a curious look.

"You and the two guys, the strong one and the one who probably picked the wrong profession."

"Oh, you must be talking about Aurelius and, hmm, I must have forgotten his name, shame." She did not look at all concerned.

"Aurelius the big guy?"

"No, he was the nice one. He distracted the big one long enough for me to intimidate him."

"He still got flattened by one punch."

"I think he has a concussion from earlier."

"Riiiiigggghhhht, a 'concussion'." Dani stated, making air quotes around concussion. "Are you sure he isn't a pushover?"

"I've been wrong before. Anything interesting happen to you?"

"I stowed away to avoid paying, so there's that. That and meeting you. Wow, With my skill and your muscles we could go far you know."

"How so?"

"I unlock the door and sneak in. If I get caught I signal you and you tear them to shreds. It's perfect."

"You really should pay for things."

"Why, makes life less fun."

Elise had no way to respond to that.

"I better get going, don't want to be late to check in." Daniella parted with a teasing wink and wave, disappearing into the crowd after. 'I want her on my team. Ah well, time to get going.'


End file.
